Cinta Ibarat Anak Kecil
by IfUchiha
Summary: Sasuke tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa jatuh cinta pada Naruto. Saat ia mendengar Itachi, adiknya tersayang yang masih kelas 5 SD menghamili temannya. ia paham arti cinta sesungguhnya. Cinta Ibarat Anak Kecil.


Cinta Ibarat Anak Kecil

By Ifu uchiha

Disclaimer : Masashi Khisimoto

Rate : T

Pair : SasuxNaru

Genre : Romance, Humor (?)

Warning : Gaje, OOC, genderbender, dll.

.

.

Cinta Ibarat Anak Kecil

.

.

Summary : Sasuke tidak mengerti kenapa ia bisa jatuh cinta pada Naruto. Saat ia mendengar Itachi, adiknya tersayang yang baru kelas 5 SD menghamili temannya. Ia paham arti cinta sesungguhnya. Cinta Ibarat Anak Kecil.

.

.

Sasuke asyik melamun di kelasnya. Membayangkan seorang gadis berambut pirang bermata biru yang telah berhasil menjerat hatinya. Tapi sayangnya cinta tidak lagi ia genggam. Ini semua karena Naruto mendadak minta putus darinya hanya karena Sasuke menginjak bunga matahari kesayangan Naruto saat mereka akan kencan minggu lalu.

Sasuke selalu berpikir apa cinta Naruto sudah kadaluarsa untuknya sampai-sampai tega memutuskan Sasuke. Apakah sebegitu besar kesalahannya atau Naruto hanya mencari alibi untuk memutuskannya. Sasuke tidak tahu

.

.

.

Saat ini Sasuke berada di atas kasurnya. Menghadap langit-langit kamar dan kembali membayangkan gadis pujaannya tersebut. Terkadang ia berpikir apa yang membuatnya jatuh cinta pada Naruto. Gadis yang kelewat ceria dan selalu bersikap ceroboh. Jelas sekali perbedaan mereka yang terlalu jauh untuk sosok sempurna seperti Sasuke. Seharusnya cowok sempurna dan serba bisa seperti Sasuke mendapatkan sosok yang sempurna pula. Tapi, apa mau dikata, kala hati sudah memantapkan pilihannya.

Grekk...

Itachi Uchiha, adik Sasuke itu dengan seenaknya masuk ke kamar kakaknya. Jangan salahkan Itachi yang bertindak tidak sopan seperti itu, salahkan Sasuke yang tidak mengunci pintu. Sasuke yang mendengar suara pintu terbuka segera mendudukkan dirinya di ranjang. Kemudian menatap ke arah adiknya. Memberika tatapan yang menunjukkan untuk segera mengatakan apa yang menjadi masalah adiknya itu.

"Kyuubi hamil kak." Ujar Itachi dengan datarnya.

"KYUU-KYUUBI HAMIL?!" Sasuke berseru. Tentu saja dia kaget. Adiknya yang masih kecil, masih kelas 5 SD sudah berani menghamili seorang gadis. Ia kenal Kyuubi, tentu saja ia kenal. Kyuubi kan adeknya Naruto. (Kyuubi di sini cewek)

"Iya Kak. Aku harus gimana?" tanya Itachi.

"Te-tenang dulu. Kamu ceritain sama kakak gimana kejadiannya." Sasuke berusaha untuk tenang. Padahal jantungnya sudah berdebar-debar dengan kerasnya. Ia tidak habis pikir, adiknya yang kelihatan polos itu bahkan dengan terang-terangan mengatakan padanya bahwa ia baru saja menghamili seorang gadis.

Itachi pun duduk di kursi belajar kakaknya. Sedangkan Sasuke menatap adiknya itu minta penjelasan.

"Waktu itu di kantin-..." Itachi mulai bercerita, tapi keburu di potong sama Sasuke.

"Apa?! Kamu ngelakuin itu di kantin? Bagaimana kalo ada yang liat?!"

**Flashback on**

Itachi sedang berjalan-jalan melewati koridor sekolahnya saat ia melihat Kyuubi, cewek yang ia taksir, sedang membeli cemilan di kantin. Dengan inisiatif, Itachi pun menghampiri Kyuubi dan secepat kilat mencium pipinya. Kemudian pergi dengan wajah memerah. Ia bisa mendengar siswa-siswi di sana mengatakan 'Ciee... ciee...' berulang-ulang.

**Flashback Off**

"Jadi kamu cium pipinya?!" Sasuke menghela nafas kasar. Tidak menyangka jika adiknya hanya membual. Oh ayolah, semua yang sudah kelas 3 SMP seperti Sasuke pun pasti tahu kalau cium pipi gak akan bikin seorang gadis hamil kan?!

"Iya. Makanya Kyuubi hamil kan kak?!" tanya Itachi dengan wajah polosnya.

"Ya enggah lah Itachi. Dicium pipi gak bakal hamil"

"Jadi Kyuubi gak hamil Kak?!"

"Iya.. beneran. Dulu waktu aku masih kecil juga mikir kalau pegangan tangan bisa bikin hamil. Udahlah.." Sasuke mengibas-ibaskan tangannya. Berlagak mengusir Itachi.

"Jadi, Kyuubi beneran gak hamil?!" tanya Itachi lagi.

"Enggak Itachi."

"Abiskan, aku sayang banget sama Kyuubi Kak."

"Sayang?!" Sasuke menaikkan kedua alisnya. "Halah... palingan juga cinta monyet."

"Ini bukan cinta monyet Kak!"

"Kalo bukan cinta monyet, coba jawab pertanyaan kakak. Kenapa kamu sayang sama Kyuubi?!" tantang Sasuke.

"Emangnya, sayang butuh alasan Kak?!" tanya Itachi. menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Sasuke menoleh cepat ke arah Itachi. terbengong untuk beberapa saat sebelum beranjak dari atas kasur. Mengambil jaket hitamnya dan segera keluar dari kamar. Meninggalkan Itachi yang mengukir sebuah senyum.

.

.

.

Tok Tok Tok...

Sasuke mengetuk pintu rumah Naruto dengan tidak sabar. Ia ingin agar gadisnya itu kembali padanya. Tidak peduli apapun. Ia masih sangat mencintai Naruto dan tidak bisa menerima kenyataan jika mereka sudah tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa lagi.

"Ngapain kamu kesini?!" tanya Naruto sesaat setelah ia membukakan pintu untuk Sasuke. Sejujurnya ia masih marah karena Sasuke menginjak bungan matahari kesayangannya. Tetapi, terkadang ia masih merindukan Sasuke. Pemuda yang telah mencuri hatinya.

"Aku Cuma mau bilang kalau cintaku bisa saja kadaluarsa. Ya udah." Ujar Sasuke. Padahal ia tadi sudah mengarang kata-kata seromantis mungkin agar Naruto bisa dengan mudah kembali padanya. Tetapi kenapa bisa kata-kata nista itu keluar dari kedua belah bibirnya? Ia pun tak tahu.

"Hah?! Terus kenapa?!" Naruto mengernyit bingung. Masih tidak paham apa yang ingin dibicarakan Sasuke dengannya. Pemuda itu terlalu berbelit-belit.

"Maksudku adalah, wajar kalau orang pacaran itu berantem-beranteman, kesel-keselan, sebel-sebelan, adu mulut, gak yakin, atau apalah." Jelas Sasuke, tapi telihat sekali kalau bahasa yang ia gunakan sangat rancu.

"yaudah." Balas Naruto. Cuek.

"Yaudah." Sasuke malah ikut-ikutan.

"Aku mau berantem sama kamu, aku mau kesel-keselan sama kamu, aku mau sebel-sebelan sama kamu, selama sama kamu, aku mau." Lanjut Sasuke. Ekspresinya sama sekali tidak bisa dibaca.

"Sasuke?!"

"Hmm?!"

"Kamu percaya soulmate?!"

"Enggak." Naruto terlihat kecewa saat mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

"Tapi aku percaya, aku buat kamu." Naruto tersenyum kali. Senyum yang sangat mengharukan.

.

.

.

Sasuke melihat Itachi yang sedang asyik bermain ular tangga dengan Kyuubi. Mereka terlihat sangat bahagia. Layaknya anak kecil saat bermain. Tidak peduli menang atau kalah, mereka menikmatinya.

Akhirnya Sasuke sadar bahwa jika ia mencintai seseorang, ia harus seperti anak kecil. Seperti Itachi dan Kyuubi. Apa adanya. Gak usah banyak mikir. Nyari alasan. Hanya sesimpel. Aku sayang dia. Cukup.

.

.

.

END

.

.

Ifu bawa fic baru. Bagus gak. Bagus gak?!

.

.

Jangan lupa review ya...

Dadah ^_^


End file.
